


Good as new, best friend!

by tweeker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweeker/pseuds/tweeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when someone talks during sex and ruins it? Yeah, that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good as new, best friend!

**Author's Note:**

> i just dont like blind sollux, and i'm trying to work out why. i think it's because he's lost quite a lot of himself? i dunno. anyway.

His nook is slippery and dripping with something thats bitter but not unpleasantly so. You lap at it, and he shivers. You feel his shiver right down in his mouth, which is wet and warm and enveloping you so beautifully.  


He grunts a little, a weird little sound like you've knocked the _teeth_ \- air out of him as you push two fingers in at once.  


"Bastard," he hisses, properly hisses with 's' sounds, letting your bulge out of his mouth just to insult you and that's pretty typical Sollux but beyond that nothing is anymore, he can talk properly and he's blank and he seems so much more confident but all the fight has just gone out of him.  


You let his bulge curl around your hand while you push into him, and he works his mouth back onto your length. You gurgle a little, appreciatively. You want to whisper his name, because that used to drive him crazy, but it just doesn't feel right.  


It's not bad sex, but it does feel like you're finger fucking a stranger. All of your collective angst and misery and suffering had apparently been forgotten because he couldn't see anymore. You weren't sure if anyone was the same anymore. Everyone was growing and changing before your very eyes, but you stayed the same. Short and angry and stubborn, too stubborn to lighten up.  


Too stubborn to just enjoy casual sex to 'take your mind off things', and when Sollux said 'things' you still flinched, waiting on the spit shower. It didn't come, obviously, and you had to stare into his gummy grin and then he fucking _winked_ at you with his most frightening, hollow eye.  


He was moving his hips, his narrow sharp pelvis, to make a total mess of your fingers and face. You were alternating between tonguing and fingering and trying to enjoy the tremors your actions sent along his thighs, but mostly you were mad at yourself. You couldn't be mad at Solux, hell, because none of this was his fault. Jerk. Insufferable prick.  


At least you'd got him to take the horrifying goggles off. As cute as it was that he wanted to remember Feferi, wearing her blood spattered goggles frightened the hell out of you. He looked so much like a helmsman it made you feel ill. And he didn't even care. You blamed Aradia for doing this to him. You liked blaming her. You'd been doing it a long time. At least when she was making him miserable he needed you.  


There was a dulled pop and sudden, chill air on your nethers.  


"KK are you even paying attention?"  


You grunted, and responded by quickening your fingers.  


"No stupid, I'm asking if you want to talk. Don't ignore me."  


His face covered in your juices, his fingers slick around your bulge still, his crazy eyes monochrome and his mouth even scarier empty than it was full, he asked if you wanted to talk.  


You weren't sure where your best friend had gone.  


"I'm not feeling it," you mumble into the gap between his legs. "I can't work out why, but this isn't _half_ as good as it used to be."  


He climbs off you but he doesn't smile.  



End file.
